High school in Hyrule: Season 1
by thetwilitwriter
Summary: Follow Link and his friends as they go through the most difficult dungeon ever... HIGHSCHOOL! Dun Dun Duuun! there will be romance, and there will be laughs. this is my first fanfic ever so pls show ur support and leave reviews thnx urs truly, thetwilitwriter
1. Pilot

**EPISODE I**

**PILOT**

_**Link's POV**_

I walked in to Hylian High for my first day feeling extremely nervous. I had no idea if any of my old friends would be here with me so I might have to make new ones and it was already so hard the first time.

_I just hope most of all that I can meet a girl who will like me for me, even if I'm kinda a nerd. Well according to my schedule I have math first period so I better get going._

I walk into my math class and just as if my mind had just been read by the Goddess herself, there she was. Her skin was a beautiful pattern of black but it was mostly pale. Her red hair was majestic and long. She had orange eyes which were strangely alluring and beautiful, especially since it was the first time I had met someone with orange eyes. She had strange patterns of green lines on her arms but they just added to her beautiful appearance.

_She is the most mystical and beautiful girl I have ever seen. A girl like her would never talk to someone like me._

The teacher looked at me and said "You there, with the blonde hair. I want you sitting right there." He had pointed to the desk right behind that beautiful girl.

When I sat down the girl turned around and said "Well hello there."

_OMG! She is talking to me!_

"Well look at you. Somebody is a little excited to be here." I then realized that I was probably blushing.

"Oh, um ah, hi. My name is Link."

"Nice to meet you Link, I'm Midna. I'm new in this province so I'm just starting to get to know people. Guess I'll be seeing a lot of you this year."

After she had finished speaking the teacher took attendance and when I heard them call Zelda's name, I felt a great sense of relief knowing that I had at least one friend here.

The rest of the period was just the teacher talking about how the math class was going to operate this year but I wasn't paying any attention to him. The whole time I was thinking about that girl named Midna.

Once I heard the bell ring saying that we should go to the next class, I went up to Zelda. "Hi, Zelda, long time, no see. How was your summer?"

"Oh hi Link, my summer was good. I went to see the mansion up on that snowy mountain. It was so nice to get away from the heat. How was yours"

"It was ok. I didnt really do much over the summer so it was kinda boring, but I'm glad to be back with my friend."

"Oh ya! I forgot to mention that I ran into Groose earlier when I was getting my stuff so at least we know that some of our circle is here."

"Great. Thanks for letting me know. I have to go to H.H. (Hyrule's History) class so, I'll see you later."

"K. I'll see you later Link. Bye"

On my way to H.H. class I ran into that girl from math class, I think she said her name is Midna. She was walking next to me for most of my walk to H.H. class so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Midna."

"Oh hello, Link right?"

"Yes"

"K. Where are you headed?"

"H.H. class. How about you?"

"Same. I guess if we're in so many of the same classes together, I guess we could be friends."

_Holy Hylia! She wants to be friends with me. Looks like this school year won't be so bad._

The rest of the day was really boring, but on the bright side, it turns out that Midna is in every one of my classes with me. I think thing are finally looking good for me. I ran into Groose along with Shiek, Vaati and the triplets: Din, Farore and Nayru. But my day was about to get better. On my walk home from school I ran into Midna again. She looked over at me and said "Oh hello again Link."

_I still can't believe she's talking to me!_

"Oh hi Midna. What are doing here?"

"Same as you, walking home. I live just over there." The house she pointed at was the one right across the street from mine. I knew that somebody had moved in but I didn't expect it to work out so well for me. I told her that I lived just across the street and for some reason that made her smile. She started to giggle, and OMG did she have the cutest giggle.

She then looked at me and said "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the Goddess wanted us to meet each other"

And that day would be the beginning of a great new experience and a great first year at Hylian High.


	2. The Good News

**Episode II**

**The Good News**

_**Saria's POV**_

I was sitting around doing my homework thinking to myself what dumb teacher gives homework on the first damn day? when I heard the door downstairs open up. I went downstairs to check to see who it was only to find that its was my little brother Link. Well he's not actually my brother. My parents adopted him when I was 5. He was 2 and because we were so young back then we just got accustomed to calling each other brother and sister.

"Hey Link, how was your first day of high school?"

Link turned around and looked at me with a smile on his face. "Oh hi sis. My first day was fantastic. Have you met the new neighbors yet? They are really cool. I was just over there introducing myself. The mom's name is Fi and the dad is Ghirahim. They have two kids, a daughter and a son. Their daughter, Midna, who is my age, is in every one of my classes and their older son, I think his name is Zant, is your age."

Once I heard that I started to wonder about whether or not I should go over and introduce myself but I decided not to. I looked over at Link who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"So..."

"Um, ah, sorry. I was thinking about school."

"So who is she?"

"She who?"

"The girl you were thinking about."

"Um... hey is that a new scarf?"

"Link, I'm not wearing a scarf."

Link had a nervous look on his face. After his comment with the scarf I was laughing inside, but tried not to show it in order to keep up my serious conversation.

"Um... oh I think I hear mom calling me."

"She's not home yet. So Link, are you gonna tell me who she is or am I gonna have to squeeze it out of you?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that this stays between us!"

"Of course. Let's shake on it." After we did our secret sibling hand shake Link continued.

"You know how I was talking about our new neighbors?" I nodded my head yes. "Well the daughter, Midna is the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life. Saria, there is nothing about her that isn't amazing and not only is she beautiful, she's really smart."

Link had a huge smile on his while he was describing her. He started to walk away "Well I'm proud that you finally found a girl that you like. Honestly I thought you were in to Zelda." Link turns around with a confused look on his face.

"Oh no. Me and Zelda are just friends. Also I think she's in to Groose."

"Ok, well I've got to do homework so Ill see you later."

"K sis."

_Oh I hope Link knows what he's doing._

_**Link's POV**_

_Ugh! Why is she always so nosey!? I never ask her about her social life and she just dives her way into mine! Whatever. I shouldn't be worried about that. I better get started on my work. Stupid science teacher assigning homework on the first day._


	3. Pick Up Lines & Explosions

**Episode III**

**Pick Up Lines & Explosions**

_**Midna's POV**_

_Ugh! Fitting in is sooooo hard! But at least I'm making progress. That Link boy I met today seemed nice enough. He acted like a nice guy. It's nice knowing that the people in this neighborhood are nice. (Yawn) I'm tired. I should probably go to sleep._

My sleep was great. My dreams were all about Link. It was kinda disappointing to have to wake up but then I remembered that I'd see Link again today so I was looking forward to today. After getting dressed and having some breakfast, I walked across the street and knock on the door. The door was opened by this blonde girl who looked like she could be my brothers age.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm Midna. I'm your new neighbor and Link said he'd walk to school with me."

"Oh so your Midna! It's nice to meet you, I'm Saria. I'll be right back with Link." I heard her call down Link and a few minutes later Link walked downstairs.

"Good morning Midna! Let's go, we cant afford to be late."

_Hmm. He's kinda cute when he's nervous._

While we walked we chatted about our old schools. I told him about how my family is originally from the Twilight Province and how settling into the Hyrule Province was easier than I thought. When we finally arrived at school we started to head to our lockers when we ran into some of Links friends. This one guy who was wearing a white hoodie with a red eye design on it and in blue jeans walked up tom me and was the first to greet me.

"Well hello there. I've never seen you around, where you from? Wait don't tell me. You came from heaven." Upon hearing this both Link and I turned bright red.

"Midna, this is Shiek. He thinks that he's a player and that his dumb jokes are actually funny." Link rolled his eyes while he said that last part.

"I see." Link then pushed the white hoodie kid out of the way and he introduced me to the rest of his friends. Except for Shiek they all seemed like decent people.

"Link, we really need to get hurrying to class."

"Oh right. See you guys later"

Most of our classes were really boring. Our math teacher made a point to mention how Link improved his punctuality which made Link blush which he followed with putting his head down on his desk. After sleeping through our first 4 classes, Link and I went to lunch. We sat down at a table next to these 3 girls who were wearing very similar outfits. They seemed to look completely the same except for the color of their outfits. They were looking at their cell phones and giggling. Link looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey Din, hey Nayru, hey Farore."

"Oh hey Link. Whats up?"

_Whoa! They all just said the exact same thing at the exact same time. WTF!_

After Link finished introducing me to the three girls, Shiek decided to ruin my lunch break by sitting with us. He clearly thought I was attractive and he the lunch he was trying to come up with sleazy pick up lines to get me to go out with him. After a while I got fed up and just told Shiek to shut up and it surprisingly worked.

Lunch had finally ended and unfortunately, my next class was not one I would be sleeping through. In fact today I would be doing the exact opposite. In science class we were doing a chemistry unit and our assignment today was to see how quickly we could make something explode, and trust me when I say that its much easier than it sounds. Link was my lab partner, which in my case was lucky because he knew a lot about science and I knew nothing so I just followed along with what he was doings.

"Ok, Midna I need you to pour some of the yellow liquid on the teachers desk into a beaker for me."

"Ya sure, but just one question. Whats a beaker?" He had a somewhat surprised look on his face when I asked the question but he just smiled back at me and pointed to the glass jar on the table. After I got him what he asked, he took this small little clear bar and held it close to his face.

"Alright. Right here we have a very highly reactive compound so we need to be caref-" Just as he finished saying that the little bar slipped out of his hands and into the jar and the next thing I heard was BAM! After the steam cleared I looked over at Link and tried my very hardest not to laugh.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Ummm... nothing, you just might want to check in the mirror, heehee." He looked over at the mirror on the wall and was in shock. His face was pitch-black and his hair was sticking up in every directions. But then it was my turn in the mirror and it turns out I wasn't much better looking than he was right now. We may have looked ridiculous after this project but we both got an A+ for blowing it up in under 30 seconds.

_If these are my days in high school then I cant wait for the rest!_


	4. What's Wrong With His Hair?

**Episode IV**

**What's Wrong With His Hair?**

**_Midna's POV_**

So far this week had been pretty good and it was finally Saturday. I was so happy. This week has been just crazy, I mean its the first week of high school and I had some much work. But my stress is finally coming to a pause. Anyway, now I'm going over to Shiek's place to watch some stupid anime show with the guys and Zelda. If Zelda wasn't going to be there I wouldn't be going, but I felt bad that she had to go through it so I'm keeping her company.

_I'm hoping Shiek won't be so immature like at school._

So I finally arrived at his house and sure enough when he opened to door he greeted me with another one of his sleezy pick up lines.

"Hey baby. Nice you could come over. I hope getting back to heaven won't be too hard."

"Hahaha, you really need to get better jokes."

"Aw come on Midna. Lighten up a little. You can do that with me."

"Keeping going and your face will be purple with a slight mix of blue."

"I'll shut up."

"Good idea."

So after that fun exchange we went inside and started watching. It was some weird show with some teenagers and this little kid playing some sort of card game and there were holograms, I had a very hard time understanding what was going on.

"So Link, when does this end?"

"Did Shiek not tell you? It's a marathon. It's on all day."

"No Shiek didn't tell me that." I glared at Shiek and he looked like he was going to faint.

So we watched the show for like 3 hours and that was when I reached my limit.

"Ok Zelda, I'm gonna go to the mall, wanna come?"

"Oh god yes! See ya boys." She gave a wave and then followed me out the door.

On our way to the mall we were pretty quiet but then Zelda decided to break the silence.

"I can't believe they like that stupid cartoon." She held her arms up in amazement

"Be careful. If they heard you they would probably say 'Hey it's not a cartoon. It's anime.'." Zelda chuckled at that one which made me feel good knowing that she liked my jokes.

"Oh look we're here."

We walked into the mall and got some lunch. When we sat down I picked up that conversation from where we left off.

"Ok, those characters looked ridiculous. I mean what's wrong with their hair? It's more ridiculous than Groose's."

"What's with Groose's hair?" I was kind of surprised how Zelda reacted. She seemed very defensive in the way she responded.

"Whoa, I'm sorry."

"Yah whatever. Wanna go shopping? I'm dying to get some new shirt's."

"Sure!"

Me and Zelda got some really cute outfits. I was wondering how Shiek would react to my new look and at the same time laughing inside about how dorky he was, but I think eventually I'll warm up to him.

So after the mall I went home and just went straight up to my room and went on my computer to check my facebook. I saw that Link had sent me a message and I saw that he was online so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Link, whats up?"

"Oh not much. Just wanted to see what you thought of the show today"

"Oh, it was ok. All the characters had weird hair and the show itself was kind of confusing but other than that it wasn't too bad."

"I'm sorry that I dragged you along."

"What do you mean 'you' dragged me along? It was Shiek who invited me."

"Yah but it was my idea. Sorry."

"Oh it's fine. I actually enjoyed spending the time with all the guys and Zelda."

"Oh good. Well, I gotta go work on my english work that I put off until tonight, so I'll talk to you tomorrow when you come over."

"Ok I'll talk to you then. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

If not for Link I would have forgotten to do that english work too so I'd have to thank him for that later. After working on my english work I was getting tired and I promised Link that I would come over to help him study for our H.H. quiz that we had on monday so I had to get some sleep. I showered, got changed and lied down. I hadn't done to much today so I didn't think I will fall asleep anytime soon but I crashed instantly.

The next morning, when I woke up I rolled over and looked at my clock and almost had a heart attack. It was 12 and that's when I was supposed to be at Link's house. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran across the street. Thankfully he wasn't upset about me being late, or at least he didn't seem upset. Link was an amazing host. We studied for a little bit and then after we took a break and he made me lunch, and he did a good job. He had baked homemade bread and then we had some chocolate cake that he had baked. All of it was delicious. He was so nice. I kinda didn't want to leave. But eventually I had to go home for dinner. The day was great. All we did was talk and enjoy each others company.

_I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now but it must be a good thing._


	5. Shiek Has a Heart

**Episode V**

**Shiek Has a Heart**

_**Link's POV**_

_Over the past week I have been spending a lot of time just doing hours upon hours of work and studying and I'm not sure how much longer I'll last. _

The work loads have been huge for me and all my friends. But on the bright side, it was a great excuse to hang out with Midna. If not for her I might have already had a nervous breakdown from all the stress, but having someone like her to work with is a great help. I've been spending more time with her than I do with my other friends, and I've known those guys for years. I decided I was going to call up the guys and arrange a hangout for this weekend. All the guys were free and of course, Shiek wanted me to invite Midna and Groose wanted me to invite Zelda. So if I would be inviting them I thought that I might as well invite the triplets. Unfortunately Din and Nayru were busy but Farore was free so she would be joining us.

**_Shiek's POV_**

_Finally! We're all getting together to hang out and to make things better, Midna and Farore will be there._

I had a crush on Farore since 3rd grade but I've never told her. In fact she and her sisters are three of the only girls I haven't tried one of my cool one-liners on. The 3 of them are always sticking up for each other so if I tried they would probably beat the crap out of me. This is the perfect opportunity to get closer to Farore. A part of me wants to go for Midna but I know that Link likes her so I'm gonna let him have her.

_But then again, Midna is really hot. No! I wouldn't do that to Link. Ugh! Why is it so complicated trying to figure out what to do?_

_**Link's POV (again)**_

It was finally the weekend and we all decided that we would be having the hangout at my place since it's the biggest. Also my parents were out of town for the weekend with Saria so I had the house all to myself. For whatever reason, Midna decided to show up early and ended up helping me with setting up snacks and hooking up the new blu-ray player that my mom had bought. I was impressed by how much she new about technology.

"Geez, Midna. Where did you learn all that stuff?"

"Actually, my brother is very into it and he gave me a few lessons on how to set up stuff like that in case I needed to set something up and nobody else was home. A lot of what I know came from my brother."

"He sounds cool. All my sister ever taught is that you should never touch a girls hair without her permission." Midna and I both laughed at that and then I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door to see Groose and Zelda together holding hands.

"Aww look at you two together." I said with a grin and I noticed Groose blushing.

"Oh shut up Link." Groose said. He always tried to seem tough but he was terrible at it.

He and Zelda sat down on the couch with me and Midna and we started snacking and watching a movie. About half an hour later I heard another noise from the door. I looked out the window and saw Shiek and Vaati arguing about something. When I opened the door I saw that Shiek was kinda annoyed.

"Sorry we're late but mister goodie two shoes over here had chores to do before he could leave and he was my ride over here."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my dumb sister skipped out on her chores. And besides, we're here now so lets not keep arguing."

I let the two of them in and they sat down where I was sitting so I had to sit on the floor which was not very comfortable.

_**Back to Shiek's POV**_

There was a knock at the door and because I had kicked Link out of his seat he made me go answer it. Looking back on it I'm glad he did but at the very moment I thought I was going to pass out. When I opened the door, it was Farore standing outside. I'm not sure what about her was different today but she was extremely beautiful today. She was wearing a green tank top with a thin black zip-up hoodie and jeans. Around her neck was her gold necklace with a charm that looked like three triangles with small designs on each of them. (picture the triforce with din's, nayru's, and farore's symbols on them.) Her green eyes were brought out by her shirt and they were so pretty. After seeing her I had trouble forming my words.

"Um uh... hey Farore. Uh, you look really pretty today."

"Aww thanks Shiek. You look nice too."

"Haha that's a good one."

"I'm serious Shiek. I've always liked that hoodie you wear for some reason."

"Well thank you. Here come in."

After that little exchange I felt a little more confident in myself. I let Link have his seat back so I could sit next to her. The floor was pretty hard but it was worth it. When it came to the sad part of the movie Farore started to cuddle up to me and I thought I was dreaming. I tried putting my arm around her shoulder and when I did she looked over at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"What are doing?"

"Just getting a little more comfortable. Is it bothering you?"

"Actually I think I like it." After that she had put her arm around me. It was the beginning of something nice. After the movie was over we hung out and were playing a little bit of xbox and a few board games and thats when Zelda made an interesting suggestion. She suggested Truth or dare. We all agreed and we set a limit on the intensity of the dares. Zelda went first.

"Ok let's see. Vaati, truth or dare.

"Dare."

"Do fifty push ups." Everyone looked at Zelda. We all knew that Vaati's upper body strength wasn't the best so it would be a hard dare for him to perform. But with a great deal of difficulty he did all 50 push ups.

"I'll get you back for that later. But for right now, Shiek, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Use one of your pick up lines on Link as if he was a hot girl."

"Easy." I turned to look at Link amd smiled. "Hey babe. Wanna go to my place to do some math? We'll add a bed, subtract your outfit, divide your legs, and multiply." Everyone was on the floor laughing, even Midna.

"Alright. Midna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ooh boy. I had a good one for her.

"I dare you to sit in Link's lap for the next 3 turns." She gave me an evil death stare and sat down in Link's lap, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Oh you'll feel my wrath later Shiek." Said Link trying to sound angry but I just couldn't take him seriously after he had said "wrath".

"Hmm. Zelda. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone in this room?"

"Oooooohhhhh!" Said everyone at once.

"Yes. Oh my goddess look at the time. It's already 5:30. I need to get going."

"So do I." Said Vaati.

"Really Vaati. Fine Whatever. I'll see you guys on Monday." As I was walking out the door Farore ran up to me.

"Um Shiek. I was wondering If maybe sometime you would like to go out with me?" Hearing that made my head spin.

"I would like nothing better. But With school work and everything I'm not really open for the next little while. But when I find out when the next day I'm free is I'll let you know."

_Life is good. And who knew all I needed for this to happen was a heart._


	6. How to Throw an Oscar Party

**Episode VI**

**How to Throw an Oscars Party**

**Author note: Hello readers. Its me. So I know I'm kind of inconsistent with my updating patterns but it just the way I am so deal with it. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. Shout out to The Fierce Deity for not shooting helix waves up my ass. Also if anybody has any suggestions for episode ideas please leave them in the reviews. Oh and I should probably just say that I don't own LoZ. If I did I would be the happiest person on earth. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter. And now for the episode.**

_**Groose's POV**_

It's Sunday and tonight are the Oscars and nothing is more fun than an Oscar party and since Link hosted the hangout last week, I volunteered to have the party at my place and let's just say that I suck at preparing food. So I just ordered 2 party sized pizzas instead. It was 6 when I heard a knock at the door which was weird because I told everyone to show up for 7:30. So I went to check the door and of all the guys, Vaati was at the door.

"Hey man. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well I didn't want to be late like last time and I was bored so I decided to come early. I hope you don't mind."

"No worries bro. Come on in and make yourself comfortable." So he did

We started watching some TV. We watched some Big Bang Theory and played some Halo while we waited for everyone else to show. At around 7:20, Link arrived and hung out with us until at around 7:30 when the triplets showed up. We were all kinda bored waiting for Sheik, Zelda and Midna to show up so Din suggested that we set up a little surprise for Sheik. One thing about Sheik is that he has a tendency to ring the doorbell more than he should. So we decided that it would be funny if when we heard him that we would ambush him with water balloons.

"Guys. I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh Link. Tsk Tsk. It'll be fine. Don't be such a party pooper."

So when we heard the doorbell ring and we got into our positions and this would end up being the dumbest thing I've ever done. I knew we should have listened to Link. I swung to the door open and everyone started tossing water balloons and our blonde friend. But after three or four water balloons had exploded on our friend we heard a voice telling us to stop that was too high-pitched to be Sheiks. And it turns out that we had just completely soaked Zelda.

"Um... surprise... hehe."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?"

"For the record Zelda, I told them it was a bad idea but no. Don't listen to me. I'm just Link." Said Link with a very sarcastic tone. He was sitting on the couch watching while we threw balloons at Zelda.

After that awkward encounter which ended with Zelda punching me in the face, Midna showed up and we started watch the Oscars. It figures that Sheik ended up arriving at 8:30. For whatever reason he loved showing up late.

_**Nayru's POV**_

Finally that guy shows up. Farore wouldn't shut up about Sheik being so sweet last weekend and how excited she was to be going out with him. I don't what she sees in him. He's so lame.

"Look who decided to show up. Took you long enough."

"Don't sass me. If your sister knew how you talked to me she would never forgive."

"If you weren't going out with my sister I would put you in hospital right now!"

"I think you need to chill out a little. Yes I was late but it's not like I'll be late for our date. Don't judge me just because I'm not the best guy. Everyone has flaws. I promise I will treat your sister like gold."

"Ok. But I have just one question. How long did you spend coming up with that line?"

"About 2 hours. Did it work?"

"Somehow yes."

"Score one for Sheik."

"Oh just shut up and come inside."

After we all got settled in, we watched the Oscars. The guys were killing themselves laughing when they showed the video of Seth MacFarlane sang about all the different actresses and in what movie they were naked for (this years oscars were hosted by seth) while all of us girls were staring at the screen in amazement that someone would do that in front of thousands of people. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the song was kinda funny, but if Sheik had seen me laughing I would have never heard the end of it from him.

**_Link's POV_**

So far this had been one of the funniest Oscars I've ever seen. The party was a lot of fun. When we had all sat down to watch, Midna snuggled up next to me. I put my arm around her and she smiled. Interestingly enough the first one to notice was Vaati who decided it would be an amazing idea to point it out to everyone which was completely embarrassing. I saw Midna blush and I was also blushing. But after like 2 minutes I got over it and pulled Midna a bit closer to me. Everyone enjoyed the show a lot and at around 11:30 people were starting to leave. At around the same time Midna and I decided to go home. For the first little bit of the walk we were quiet but the silence was bugging me so I decided to break it.

"So how you like the show?"

"It was good. Seth MacFarlane was funny. I also enjoyed sitting with you. You may not have noticed this but I was freezing in that room and you were keeping me warm by snuggling so thanks."

"Oh well it was my pleasure to be your human blanket." Midna giggled at that and she has the cutest giggle so I smiled. And that was when I decided to make one of the best decisions of my life

"Midna, would you like to go get some Ice cream on Wednesday?"

"Shouldn't you have asked when we were with all the guys so we could see if they wanted to come as well?"

"Actually, I meant just you and me. So what do you say?"

"Sure. That sounds nice."

"Don't worry it will be my treat."

"Aww. Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are?"

"Besides my mom, no. Thanks."

"Well it's true." And then I felt Midna's hand trying to grab hold of mine.

After that little conversation we quietly finished the walk home. When we arrived I thought I would keep up my roll by walking Midna to her door. She said good night and then went inside. I ran across the street and went inside my house and went straight up to my room. I opened my laptop and checked my facebook and there was already a message from Midna saying: "Can't wait for school tomorrow. Meet me at my door at around 8. See you soon. Good night." I sent her back a :) and logged off.

_I can't believe things would turn out so well for me._

**Join us next time which will be DATE WEEK! Stay tuned and pls review. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter.**


	7. Date Week Part 1

**Episode VII**

**Date Week Part 1**

**Greetings readers of earth. I command you to take me to your leader. No but seriously hello readers. I know there are some creative people out their so if you want me to use your creative ideas in my story then instead of leaving it in the reviews, please pm (private message) me by clicking the "PM" next to my name at the top. Your ideas are appreciated and f i do use your idea I will give a shout out to you. And only yesterday did I realize that I was spelling Sheik incorrectly so if you didn't notice it than yay. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter. And now for the episode. Warning! Lots of POV changes**

**_Link's POV_**

Well it's finally Wednesday and today's the day Midna and I are going out. I'm so freaking nervous. I not sure what how to appear and the whole day Saria thought it would be fun to put pressure on me for today. I just hope that I don't screw things up.

_**Midna's POV**_

Ooh, I'm so excited. Today I'm going out with Link. Ugh what should I wear? I just hope that he will be ok if I'm casual. We are just going for ice cream after all. Should I even be thinking of this as a date?

_**Sheik's POV**_

_****_Today's the day. I never thought I would have to act like a gentleman. But I guess anything's possible. I should probably just put on some jeans and a t-shirt with my hoodie since were only going to a movie.

_**Farore's POV**_

"Hmm. What to wear, what to wear." Today I'm going to a movie with Sheik and I have no idea how to look. Then I saw that the outfit I was wearing the day I asked him out was in my pile of clean clothes so I decided to wear that. Before Leaving my room I looked around and saw my necklace and grabbed it. I put it on and started heading to the mall.

_**Midna's POV**_

I went across the street to get Link. When he opened the door he looked at me like I was a golden trophy.

"Wow. Midna you look beautiful." I was wearing this black and blue outfit that I got when me and Zelda went shopping. This outfit though was a bit more revealing than what I usually wear.

We walked to the plaza that was just down the street. There was an ice cream place there and since it was so close by that's where we went. Since I was so nervous I thought that maybe talking to him might ease my troubles.

"So hows your week been so far?"

"Pretty good. Its been hard though waiting for today."

"Same for me. Is this like a date or what?"

"I actually never thought about it." Link paused for a moment, probably thinking of an answer and finally he said: "I guess it is. It's just the two of us hanging out for reasons other than school so yes, I would call this a date."

"Ok. Then would this be your first date?" Link blushed. He said yes and then asked me the same question in response and I gave him the same answer he gave me. We eventually reached the plaza and we got our ice cream. Since both of us are huge chocolate lovers, we both got chocolate and then found a table to sit at.

_**Sheik's POV**_

I was waiting for Farore outside the theater because somehow I was early. She showed up just on time and she looked outstanding. She was wearing that gold necklace which I found to be what tied up her whole look. We went into the theater and sat down.

**And unfortunately due to a heartless bitch named writers block this is wear we end the episode. But have no fear my dear subject, I mean readers. Next week on Wednesday which I have made to be my posting day for this story, I will post part 2.**


	8. Date Week Part 2: A Night to Remember

**Episode VIII**

**Date Week Part 2: A Night to Remember**

**Have no fear! I am here...with a new update! So like I suggested, someone decided to give some ideas for today's release, so once again, shout out to The Fierce Deity for assisting me. Also shout out to Zant the Twili King for your reminder. Again if any of you fantastic readers want to support this story, then leave your ideas in the reviews or send me a private message or you could just review the story anyway because it is the best feeling to see that someone appreciates your work. You guys are the best! Yours truly, thetwilitwriter :D**

**And now for the episode...**

**_Link's POV_**

Midna and I decided after getting ice cream that we would go back and chill at Midna's house. So we walked back and chatted about school on the way. We eventually got back but when we walked inside we were surprised to find out that we were not alone.

"Hey sis! How's it hanging! Oh and you must be Link. Midna's always talking about you! You seem like a pretty chilled out dude! The name is Zant." He extended his hand and I shook it. "Hmm. Nice grip you got there, man."

"Ummm...Thanks..." I leaned over to Midna so I could whisper to her. "I thought you said that everyone was out!"

"Everyone was out! He must have come home early!" Midna said with an upset tone. "We can just hang out in my room and use my TV up there."

"But your TV in your room doesn't have DVR!" That remark got me an elbow in my stomach so I just agreed and we Midna and I headed for her room.

_**Sheik's**__**POV**_

Everything was going perfectly! The movie was great and the whole time while we were watching, Farore put her arm around me and snuggled up on my shoulder. Things couldn't have been better! After the movie finished and we walked outside, we started to make our way home. Farore seemed very happy and who could blame her. She just went on a date with the coolest guy on earth. I decided that silence wouldn't be joining us on our walk home.

"So how'd you like movie?"

"It was amazing! It was so funny! I loved it! But I think the best part was having you sitting their with me." She blushed as she said that. She looked so cute when she blushed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I had a great time with you Sheik. My sisters didn't want me anywhere near you because of your usual behavior but you're a really sweet guy on the inside."

"I had a great time with you too, Farore. I mean who wouldn't enjoy going out with the most beautiful girl ever!"

That comment made her stop dead in her tracks

"Yo-You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do. I think your more than that. Your smart, funny, and beautiful!" She took a step closer to me.

"You really mean it?"

"Yah I do! Why would I say something like that and not mean it?"

"Well for most of my life, people have always been hanging out with my sisters like they're the most amazing girls to ever hit the face of the earth. And because of that everyone just looked passed me. But you didn't. You were always nice to me and always helped me when I needed it. And I'm the only girl you talk to without trying to use one of your pick up lines, which I actually think are pretty funny."

"My lines aren't funny. They were always just a desperate attempt to get girls attentions. I was always thinking that a guy like me would never be more than a friend to a girl like you."

"A girl like me? Oh please. I was one of the most unpopular girls in school. In fact, the only reason why I even met most of my friends is because of my sisters."

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and don't let anything or anyone tell you otherwise." She took another step towards me and gave me a hug. After few seconds she tried to move back but hesitated. She looked up at me with a sort of twinkle in her eyes. And that right there would be the moment that I made one of the best moves of my life. I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away seeming a little surprised but then immediately kissed me back. That was one of the happiest nights of my life.

_**Midna's POV**_

So Link and I had been hanging out in my room, watching TV, talking. It was so nice. Me and him, just sitting on my bed, snuggled together. I thought nothing could interrupt us. But of course I was wrong. About half an hour after we had gone upstairs, the smoke alarm went off and I knew that Zant was at it again. I sat up and groaned.

"ZANT!"

"Yeah what is it sis?" He sounded very chilled.

"If you're going to do that when I have friends over, go either into the shower or into the backyard."

"The backyard it is!" A few seconds later the alarm stopped ringing and I heard the door to the backyard open and shut.

"What was that about Midna?

"I'm sorry about Zant. Do you promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say?" He nodded his head. "Ok. My brother has a bit of a weed addiction. So when he smokes in the house, he usually sets off the fire alarm."

"I understand. I won't tell. You can trust me with anything."

"Thanks Link. Your the best. You know that when I had just moved here, I was so worried that I would have a hard time making friends. But I met you on the first day of school and look where we are now. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Thanks for being my friend."

"It's my pleasure, Midna. You know that on that first day when I saw you in Math class, I was thinking that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I still think that. But I was never the best at making friends. That's kinda why me and Sheik are friends. We were the two people who weren't good at making friends. But when you seemed so friendly and nice, I knew we would be great friends."

"And Like I said, look where we are now." I giggled and got bit closer to Link. This made him seem kind of nervous but I told him not to worry.

"Link. Your the nicest guy I've ever met."

"And your the greatest girl I've ever met."

I got even closer to Link and then took a risk. I leaned in a kissed him. And he kissed me back. We were there making out in my room for longer than I remember but it was definitely one of the best nights of my life.

**Well folks, there you have have it. A happy ending to Part 2. But as most of you reading this probably know, life isn't that perfect. Well neither is Link's. He will be meeting up with a blast from his past next week in Episode IX so stay tuned. Please leave your reviews. You are all amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter. **


	9. Those Guys Are Locked Up For Good Reason

**Episode IX**

**Those Guys Are Locked Up For Good Reasons**

**Hello reader peoples! SPOILER ALERT: Stuff happens in this episode. It might involve characters and it might involve words. Enjoy everybody! Yours truly, thetwilitwriter**

_**Link's POV**_

It was an amazing morning after an amazing date with the best and most beautiful girl on the planet. The whole morning all I could think about was Midna. I thought that after last night, today was going to be great.

I had no idea how wrong I actually was.

I had finished getting dressed and having breakfast so I decided to go across the street a little bit early. But I was to be welcomed by Zant.

"Heeeeeyyy... It's you. How you doing man?"

"Zant, I think it's a little early for you to be stoned."

"I'm not stoned. I just smoked a few. And I don't see any rocks aroun- oh wait! There's a rock!"

"Ummm ok. Anyway can you call Midna down for me?"

"Yeah man sure."

Midna came down a few minutes later and she smiled at me. She had the most beautiful smile.

"Good morni-" I was cut off by Midna when she decided to kiss me. I was surprised but quickly went along with it. It was a great moment but at the same time I felt I was forgetting something...or someone.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but I'm still here." Midna pulled away looking a bit annoyed

"Yes but Zant. You know that in about half an hour your going to be unconscious and when you wake up you won't have remembered a thing."

"Good point. I'm gonna go get some water."

"Have fun bro." Midna looked back at me with a small grin. "Well now that he's gone, shall we continue?" She had a very seductive tone in her voice. It was so hot.

"As much as I would love to, we need to get going so were not late."

"Oh alright. Let's go."

She gave me a peck on the lips and then we started walking to school. She had her arm around my waist the whole time we were walking. She had her head cuddled up against shoulder. I noticed around half-way there that she was dressed differently. Her shorts were shorter and the neck of her shirt was lower. Overall she looked like she was trying to show off her body, and it was working.

Eventually we got to school and that's when thing would go from amazing to terrible.

_**Zelda's POV**_

I needed to find Link now! He was about to be in serious trouble. I ran as fast as I could to his locker.

"Link *breath breath*. His time is up and he's here." Link turned completely white. He looked like a piece of paper.

"NO! You kidding right?! Oh please tell me that this is some joke!"

"I wish it was."

"But he's not supposed to be out for 2 more years!"

"I know!"

"Um excuse me? I don't mean to be rude but what the hell are you guys talking about!?"

And that's when he showed up.

"Hello runt. Long time, no see. Hehe."

_**Midna's POV**_

I turned around to see the the largest, most muscular guy I had ever seen in my entire life. He had really dark skin and ginger hair. He had this look about him that said that he was very bad news. All of us were silent until Link decided to talk.

"Ganon. Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"Oh didn't you hear? I got off on parole so my sentence was cut 2 years. You're lucky I'm on parole or you would be dead."

"That's nice Ganon. You know, I'd love to catch up but Midna and I need to get to math, right Midna?"

"Ummmmm ahhhh, yah we do. Come on Link, let's go."

After we ran away from that colossal monster of doom I decided to find out what that was about.

"Link. Do you mind explaining what the f*** just happened!?"

"Sorry you had to see that. His name is Ganondorf. He used to bully me and Sheik all the time. Eventually he started to actually beat us up. Anyway one day Sheik had decided to put his foot down. Now being Sheik, instead of telling someone, he decided to pick a fight with him."

"Sheik pick a fight with THAT GUY! He looks like he could go eight rounds with Chuck Norris without breaking a sweat."

"Exactly. As you probably would have guessed, Sheik lost, but it was worse than that. Ganon had broken Sheik's arm. That was when I decided to put my foot down. So I told the principal what happened and the result was that Ganon was convicted of assault and was sentenced to four years in juvi. And now he wants my head mounted on his wall because of it."

"Don't worry. With his parole he can't touch you, and even if he could, I wouldn't let him."

"You're the best, Midna. Come here." He pulled me in towards him and he planted his lips on mine. It felt so good until...

"Uh guys?This is very cute and you have no idea how long I've been waiting to see this happen between you two, but the bell rang. We need to get to class." I had forgotten that Zelda was standing right behind us.

"It seems we'll never find some privacy, huh Link?"

"Unfortunately." All three of us started laughing and then we headed to class to start the day. But with this guys now at school with us, the rest of the year would be pretty interesting.

**Hoped you guys liked this weeks episode. Stayed tuned for next Wednesday for episode x. Bye bye. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter.**


	10. Camping Trip Part 1

**Episode X**

**Camping Trip Part 1**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about how late I'm posting this but my computer was broken and I just got it back today. Once again I'm so sorry! So without further ado...**

_**Link's POV**_

Over the past few weeks, my relationship with Midna had been going great. But I recently realized that I haven't been spending enough time with my guys friends so this weekend, me and the guys are going camping.

We were all so stoked to go camping. We'd be going for the whole weekend. I was excited just to actually have some time to be me. Also we had heard that this weekend was a lunar eclipse so we were all looking forward to seeing that.

It was Friday and I finally finished packing so I was ready to go to meet Groose and the guys at his place. But first I decided to go say goodbye to Midna. I walked across the street and knocked on the door and shortly after, Midna answered the door.

"Hey Link. Whats up?"

"Oh not much. I just came to say goodbye. I'm about to go meet the guys."

"Aww thanks. Your so sweet. Have fun."

She gave me a kiss and then I started walking to Groose's house. When I got there, all the guys were already there so we all loaded up and headed out.

**Meanwhile...**

_**Midna's POV**_

The boys are finally away so that means that tonight is a girl's night. All of the girls are coming over and we finally get to chill without Link or Sheik or any of them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry this post isn't as long as I hoped but It's late and I'm going to post again on Wednesday. I'm also going to be starting a wind waker fanfic so thats something to look forward to. That should be up on Monday. See you guys then. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter**


End file.
